What is a soulmate?
by calmwave
Summary: Jedna wiadomość może wiele zmienić. Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

Spoglądam na wiadomość przez ułamek sekundy. Koniuszki moich palców dotykają ekranu. 'Wyślij'.

Zanurzam się w fotelu, twoim fotelu, i układam dłonie na kolanach. Moje serce niebezpiecznie przyspiesza rytm. Czy tego żałuję? Nie wiem.

Po prostu cię tu nie ma. Nic nadzwyczajnego. A ja uznałem to za moment, w którym wypada pozwolić temu wybrzmieć.

Moja miłość jest specyficzna. To wszystko jest specyficzne.

Wiem, że nie odpowiesz od razu. Nie jesteś mną. Poza tym, ja chyba też miałbym problem z odpisaniem na coś takiego.

Staram się odciągnąć moją uwagę od tej sytuacji, mojego własnego położenia. Zatapiam się w Pałacu Myśli.

Lecz w każdym jego pokoju jesteś ty. _John._ Jesteś w każdym zakątku mojej przestrzeni.

_John, John, John._

Nie odpowiadasz zdecydowanie za długo. Kiedy już dostaję wiadomość, czytam ją w pełnym skupieniu.

_Nie wiem, co ci odpowiedzieć. Przepraszam. JW_

Choć to tylko zbiór słów, to odczytuję z niego więcej. Może nawet za dużo. Nie przerywam tego, pozwalam, by mnie wypełniało, dawało mi poczucie zrozumienia.

Tym razem nie łudzę się jednak, że zrozumiem wszystko.

Wiadomość. Krótka, ale zawiera wystarczającą ilość informacji. Niezwykle ostrożnie manewrowałeś między własnymi myślami. Niedopowiedzenie. Dwuznaczność słowa 'przepraszam', za którą ukrywasz swoją niepewność. _Czemu właściwie przepraszasz?_

To wszystko jest tak bardzo nie w twoim stylu.

Krążę pomiędzy trzema stwierdzeniami: 'nie masz za co przepraszać', 'rozumiem' i 'nie rozumiem'. Nie wyjaśnię, dlaczego. Sam nie jestem do końca świadomy tego, co teraz jest we mnie.

Zastanawiam się, jak bardzo to stało się w tej chwili dla ciebie niepoukładane. Mój Pałac Myśli nie był, nie jest w stanie tego zaszufladkować. Jeśli chaos wewnątrz ciebie można porównać do mnie samego, to zawyżyliśmy wspólnie niektóre statystyki.

Dzień się kończy. Udaję, że nie pamiętam nic. Może zachowam tylko ten widok z okna, bo wpatrywanie się w zachodzące słońce dawało mi chwilowe wyciszenie. Zamykam się w pokoju, owijam kocem, tworzę mały kłębek, podkurczam nogi.

Postanawiam od ciebie uciekać. Mieszkasz ze mną. To idiotyczny pomysł.

Słyszę, kiedy wchodzisz. Twoje kroki są ciężkie. Za ciężkie.

Nie szukasz, bo nie słyszysz mnie. Od momentu, kiedy przekroczyłeś próg mieszkania, starałem się nie wydać z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku.

To naprawdę jest ucieczka.

Musisz być zmęczony, bo po chwili kierujesz się do swojej sypialni. Kilka skrzypnięć, plusk wody, a później cisza. Martwa cisza.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zapadam w sen. On jednak niczego nie uspokaja; jest tylko przerwą, kurzem przykrywającym rozsypane garści spostrzeżeń.

Jakże łatwo jest zmieść ten kurz otwarciem powiek.

Żadnych oznak twojej obecności. Nie ma cię, wiem to.

Postanawiam wyjść. Poranny spacer. Zastanawiam się nad zapaleniem papierosa. _Nie._ _Jeszcze nie teraz._

Im bliżej powrotu do mieszkania, tym trudniej jest nabrać mi powietrze. Wszystko wokół wydaje się normalne; to mój organizm odmawia posłuszeństwa.

Jestem. Ta powierzchnia jest niby-azylem; jeśli cię jednak zobaczę... Nie wiem.

_John, John, John..._

Nie jestem w stanie się na niczym skupić.

Co kilkanaście minut wychodzę na balkon. Zimne powietrze mnie ochładza, kołysze. Kołysanka pełna jesiennego wiatru. Nigdy tego tak wyraźnie nie dostrzegałem.

Drewniane krzesło. Ludzie. Obserwacja. Uspokojenie.

Sms. Pytam Lestrade'a, czy ma dla mnie czas.

Szybka odpowiedź. Nie będziemy mieli okazji porozmawiać w samotności. Sam muszę się wybrać się do Scotland Yardu.

To będzie zabawa w podtekst.


	2. Chapter 2

Zazwyczaj spoglądam na to miasto jak na zbiór oczywistości. Mijam kolejne budynki i ulice i po prostu przypominam sobie fakty. Kojarzę je ze sprawami, kontaktami z mojej sieci bezdomnych. Zapamiętuję to, czego do tej pory nie dostrzegłem.

Londyn to miejsce pełne zmian, które nie czeka na to, aż podążę jego śladami.

Tym razem nie potrafię jednak zrobić najmniejszego kroku w tej gonitwie za rzeczywistością. Nigdy nie czułem się jednocześnie tak pusty i zamotany w sieć. Myśli zdają się krążyć po mnie z najwyższą możliwą szybkością, a jednak tak naprawdę nad niczym się nie zastanawiam.

Mój wzrok podąża tylko niemo za zmieniającym się krajobrazem. Opuszki palców delikatnie zaciskają się na ustach. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że moje dłonie drżą. Spoglądam na nie z pewnym niedowierzaniem.

Moje narzędzie pracy, część ciała, w której niezawodność, stateczność i opanowanie zawsze wierzyłem, porusza się konwulsyjnym, bliżej nieokreślonym ruchem. _I nie mogę temu zapobiec._

Kolejny powód przekonujący mnie o bezsilności wobec położenia, w jakim się znajduję.

Pozostaję skupiony na obserwowaniu tej słabości do momentu, gdy docieram do Scotland Yardu.

Muszę się uspokoić. To najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Wszystkie czynności, które mają miejsce przed moim wejściem do gabinetu Detektywa Inspektora są wykonywane półautomatycznie. Stary, powtarzalny schemat. Dokładnie tak, jak planowałem. Kiedy jednak drzwi pokoju Lestrade'a zatrzaskują się za mną, a on sam zatrzymuje się w połowie wypowiadanego powitania, wszystkie emocje wracają do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą.

Jestem zamknięty w pułapce, którą sam dla siebie stworzyłem.

-Zmiana stylu czy zepsuta pralka?

W pierwszej chwili nie rozumiem aluzji DI. Dostrzegam jednak jego wzrok wlepiony w moją klatkę piersiową. Nagły przebłysk.

Mam na sobie sweter Johna. Mam na sobie _jego _sweter. I nawet nie wiem, do cholery, kiedy go założyłem.

Dokonałem czegoś nieprawdopodobnego. Upokorzyłem sam siebie, nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa.

Lestrade nadal na mnie patrzy. Jak wielu ludzi na tym świecie nie jest przyzwyczajony do mojego milczenia.

Inaczej. Jest w nim przyzwyczajenie. Bezmyślne przekonanie, że mój czas reakcji jest najkrótszym z możliwych.

Odpowiadam w najbardziej trywialny sposób:

-Żadne z nich.

-Co więc spowodowało, że masz na sobie sweter swojego współlokatora?

Mój język zdaje się zaplątywać w bliżej nieokreślony, trudny do rozwiązania węzeł.

Cholerny świat i cholerni ludzie oczekują ode mnie cholernej odpowiedzi, której wypowiedzenie było tak na dobrą sprawę tym, po co w ogóle tutaj przyszedłem. Mogę wręcz przysiąc, że taki był mój plan.

Niepewność rozrywa mnie od środka. W dotychczasowym życiu miałem już do czynienia z torturami. Ta jednak wydaje się być najgorszą, jaka kiedykolwiek mnie spotkała.

W oddali słyszę wytłumiony głos inspektora:

-Sherlock? Wszystko w porządku?

W ciągu kilku sekund podejmuję decyzję, przełykam wszelkie gorzkie słowa i zostaję tylko z krótkim, suchym, kłamliwym stwierdzeniem.

-Tak, nic niezwykłego.

Mimika mojego rozmówcy jest oczywista. DI postanawia jednak nie kontynuować tego osobliwego 'przesłuchania'.

Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, co czuję wewnątrz siebie. Coś mówi mi, że wszystko poszło w nieodpowiednim kierunku. Nie mogę jednak tego dłużej rozważać, kiedy przepływ informacji nie jest zakończony.

-Wiesz, mamy teraz taką sprawę... Jeśli chcesz, mógłbyś...

-Nie jestem zainteresowany - przerywam. -Może innym razem.

Wychodzę bez pożegnania. W sumie to mój naturalny odruch, Lestrade nie powinien być zaskoczony.

Łapię pierwszą możliwą taksówkę. Kiedy siadam na tylnym siedzeniu, odpowiadam szorstko na pytanie kierowcy o miejsce docelowe podróży.

-St Bart's. Jak najszybciej.


	3. Chapter 3

Korytarz szpitala. Moje kroki są tutaj nienaturalne głośne. Każdy dźwięk staje się wyraźniejszy, głębszy.

Poznałem Johna w jednym z tych pomieszczeń, które mijam. To tylko szybkie spostrzeżenie, przerwana analiza. Ta myśl sprawia jednak, że czuję się bardziej niepewny.

Zatrzymuję się przed drzwiami do kostnicy. Wąska szyba umożliwia mi spojrzenie do wewnątrz przed wejściem.

Molly. Opanowana i skupiona.

Poświęcona pracy. Zazwyczaj w jakiś sposób zagubiona między ludźmi.

To podobieństwo zachowań jest uderzające.

Ona jest elementem układanki. Ważnym, niedostrzeżonym przez wielu elementem.

To w sumie zrozumiałe. Ona również nie określiłaby siebie w taki sposób.

Zakładam maskę obojętności, zewnętrznego spokoju. Wchodzę do środka. Wnętrze pomieszczenia jest chłodniejsze, niż przypuszczałem. A może to tylko moje serce zbliża się do poziomu specyficznej hipotermii?

Nieogrzane jego obecnością. _Zimne, puste, zapomniane._ Zupełnie jak ta przestrzeń.

Moje myśli stają się coraz bardziej irracjonalne. Nie mogę ich jednak usunąć.

To niebezpieczne. Niepokojące.

Widzę ten nieśmiały uśmiech na jej ustach. Pojawia się za każdym razem, kiedy tutaj przychodzę.

Przywitanie. Kilka wypowiedzianych cicho słów. Wszystko w niej kipi właśnie tą specyficzną nieśmiałością, którą większość uznaje za oznakę słabości.

Ja wiem, że jest silna wewnętrznie. Udowodniła mi to już kilkakrotnie.

Mówi dalej. Słowa jednak nie docierają do mnie. W głębi pomieszczenia widzę nagie ciało denata.

Chłodne, chude, blade, martwe. Przygotowane do mojego eksperymentu.

Mimika mojej twarzy musi być dość oczywista, ponieważ Molly zostawia mnie w samotności.

_Ja, ciało i bat_. Idealne warunki dla próby osiągnięcia wewnętrznego spokoju.

Krótka dedukcja przed przystąpieniem do działania.

Młody mężczyzna, pracownik fizyczny. Zgrubienia naskórka na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, liczne otarcia, głębokie nacięcie skóry na udzie. Najwłaściwsza hipoteza to odłamek szkła, sądząc po małym otworze rany i kształcie jej brzegów. Duże prawdopodobieństwo, niemalże pewność co do występowania rozległych obrażeń wewnętrznych.

Wypadek, nie morderstwo.

Przyglądam się jego sylwetce, badam ją centymetr po centymetrze. Nadal chłonę informacje, ale ich nie przetwarzam.

Wszystko zostaje przerwane uderzeniem bata. Szybkie przecięcie powietrza, kilka ruchów ręką, specyficzny dźwięk pojawiający się w chwili osiągnięcia celu.

Nagły przebłysk zatrzymuje mnie w miejscu. Narzędzie, którym się posługiwałem opada z łoskotem na gładką, ceramiczną powierzchnię.

Wspomnienia potrafią być silniejsze niż moja samokontrola. Moje ciało przypomina sobie o każdym impulsie, który przekazywał informację o bólu.

Gdyby to był pierwszy tego typu atak, to zapewne leżałbym już obok upuszczonego przed chwilą bata, a drgawki uczyniłyby ze mnie reagujące kompulsywnie mięso. Ten schemat jest jednak powtarzalny. Opadam na podłogę, lecz robię to świadomie, zatrzymując się w pozycji siedzącej. Mięśnie nóg napinają się; następują drobne skurcze grup komórek mięśniowych, jednak nie są one tak intensywne, jak dawniej.

Obrazy przewijają się błyskawicznie. Moje oczy są szeroko otwarte, ale pomimo to widzę wyraźnie każdy element retrospekcji, odczuwam ją na sobie.

Mam zakrwawioną twarz, metaliczny posmak hemu w ustach jest wręcz nieznośny. Włosy są zlepione, poskręcane, nienaturalnie ułożone. Łańcuchy wbijają się w moje nadgarstki i kostki. Każdy niezaplanowany ruch jest bolesny, a zaplanowane milczenie karane chłostą i ukłuciami ostrych narzędzi. Noże, scyzoryki, potłuczone szkło. Wszystko, co znajduje się w zasięgu dłoni moich oprawców może stać się bronią przeciwko mojemu ciału.

Nie kontroluję sytuacji, a to bardziej przerażające niż widok moich rozległych ran.

Muszę to opanować. _Myślę o nim_. O _jego_ koszmarach. O _jego_ ranach, bliznach, bólu.

_John, zabierz mnie stąd, do cholery, zabierz mnie, proszę..._

W oddali słyszę głos. Trudno jest mu się przebić przez krzyki, które rozrywają moje ciało od wewnątrz na poszarpane fragmenty.

Molly. Ten na wpół złamany, ale stabilizujący wszystko ton należy do niej.

Normalny, ludzki głos zawsze przywraca mnie powoli do pełnej świadomości. Nawet jeśli nie jest integralną częścią osoby, która byłaby najlepszym lekiem na to zło.

Po kilkunastu minutach odzyskuję spokój. Siedzę na krześle i wpatruję się bezmyślnie w naczynie podane do moich rąk.

Kawa. Czarna, dwie kostki cukru.

Chwilowa równowaga. Ona za chwilę ją zaburzy. Po prostu to wiem...


	4. Chapter 4

Piętnaście minut. Dokładnie tyle czasu na unormowanie zachowania daje mi Molly Hooper. Jej głos, jednocześnie spodziewany i odrywający mnie od mojego zamyślenia, jest niczym chłodna stal skalpela penetrująca zewnętrzne powłoki ludzkiego ciała.

Zazwyczaj patolodzy nie działają jednak na żywych tkankach.

-To... Od dłuższego czasu nie widziałam twoich ataków. Wiesz, ostatni z nich miał miejsce jeszcze przed...

Chwilowe zawahanie. _Doskonale wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, Molly. Wykorzystaj swój głos._

-...pierwszym spotkaniem z Johnem-kończę jej zdanie wbrew własnej woli. Nie w pełni świadoma reakcja. Tym razem to ja wykonuję nacięcie.

Wszystko jest jednak dopiero przedsmakiem, preludium dla tej melodii. Melodia skalpela. Świadomość takiego zachowania sprawia, że czasami chciałbym zamilknąć. Nie ingerować w dalszą zawartość niedokończonych zdań, nie przeprowadzać głośnych analiz, nie zatracać się w wypowiadanych słowach, nie napędzać tej zabójczej machiny... nie rozcinać więcej ludzkiej skóry. Nie tworzyć drobnych, mało widocznych, ale niedających o sobie zapomnieć skaleczeń.

Gdybym tylko potrafił to powstrzymać.

_No co jest, Holmes? Zaniemówiłeś z powodu kilku drobnych kuksańców?_

_Mały milczący skurwiel._

Znowu to czuję. To nadchodzi. Muszę mówić, aby nie powróciło całkowicie.

Muszę mówić.

-Przepraszam, Molly.

-Za co chcesz mnie przepraszać?

-Nie powinnaś tego widzieć. Znowu.

Hooper spogląda na mnie. Jej oczy emanują wewnętrznym spokojem. Widzę w nich zrozumienie, akceptację, świadomość sytuacji. Wybaczenie.

-On jest bardzo do ciebie podobny. Bardzo podobny, Sherlock. Zewnętrznie skryty ze swoimi uczuciami, wewnętrznie wrażliwy na ich wpływ...

-Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co czuję?

Brak odpowiedzi. Krótkie spojrzenia, sygnały prostych analiz. Obliczanie ilości drobnych, wirtualnych nacięć.

Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że ostrze łaskocze skórę mojej szyi, okrąża przestrzeń wokół jabłka Adama, niebezpiecznie zbliża się do okolic, których tkanki osłaniają naczynia krwionośne. Czekam na ostateczne pchnięcie.

-Postaraj się o niego. Dla jego dobra.

Skalpel odsuwa się gwałtownie od powierzchni naskórka. Melodia wewnątrz mojego umysłu zostaje przerwana w połowie brzmienia kolejnej dramatycznie przedłużonej nuty. Jestem zaskoczony. Wybawiony z objęć własnego szaleństwa.

-Masz rację. Jesteśmy podobni. A ja nie umiem dłużej tego ukrywać.

Podnoszę głowę, a świadomość nieuniknionego oświetla ciemność, w której do tej pory szukałem schronienia. Dopijam kawę, wstaję, odkładam kubek na czyste, uporządkowane biurko.

Kiedy dotykam już chłodnej klamki wyjściowych drzwi, odwracam się na pożegnanie w jej kierunku.

-Choć możesz mieć wrażenie, że jest inaczej, to zawsze liczyłaś się w tym wszystkim. Tak, zawsze mogłem liczyć na twoją pomoc. Ufać ci. Dopiero teraz to dostrzegłem... Dziękuję.

-Do widzenia, Sherlock.

-Do widzenia, Molly Hooper.


	5. Chapter 5

-Nie jestem pewien, czy zasługuję na tyle od ciebie.

Od kilku minut stałem w drzwiach, oparty o framugę, wpatrujący się w twoją postać. Bo jesteś tutaj. W naszym wspólnym mieszkaniu. Siedzisz przy oknie, jeszcze chwilę temu z pozornym spokojem obserwowałeś ulicę. Twoja sylwetka, oświetlona przez wpadające do wnętrza promienie słońca, wygląda tak prosto, zwyczajnie, naturalnie. Gdyby nie wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa, wszystko wydawałoby się jedynie kolejną monotonną sceną wyrwaną z codzienności, kontemplowaną w spokojnych i schematycznych myślach. Ale doskonale wiedziałeś, że powinienem się pojawić. Oboje jesteśmy świadomi tego, co musi się wydarzyć. Drugie krzesło stojące obok ciebie jest tylko potwierdzeniem oczywistości.

Decyduję się na wykonanie kilku kroków w głąb pomieszczenia. Mimowolnie próbujesz odwrócić głowę w moim kierunku, ale ostatecznie wycofujesz się.

Siadam obok ciebie. Jesteś tak blisko, że pomiędzy nami jest tylko kilkanaście centymetrów przestrzeni. Mimo tego mam wrażenie, że dzielą nas kilometry. A przecież...

-Sherlock?

_Czasami świat potrafi być moim głosem z offu. Drżącym, niepewnym głosem z offu._

-Tak, John?

-Nie chcę, abyś zrozumiał mnie źle. Jesteś naprawdę wyjątkowy, moje życie bez ciebie nie byłoby takie samo, ale...

-Nie czujesz tego samego, co ja.

_Czy to naprawdę było konieczne? Czy..._

-Tak naprawdę nie wiem co czuję, Sherlock. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Chyba jedyną osobą, która nie zapomniała, że pomimo niektórych wydarzeń w moim życiu wciąż pozostałem sobą, i że nie trzeba traktować mnie z politowaniem i współczuciem wypisanym na twarzy. Wyrwałeś mnie z monotonii, której nigdy nie chciałem, i zapewniłeś mi dawkę adrenaliny i niebezpieczeństwa, nadając wszystkiemu sens. Zaakceptowałeś w pewien sposób to, jakim człowiekiem jestem. Ale ja... nie wyobrażam sobie tego wszystkiego. Nie mogę przed tobą udawać, że jest inaczej. Nie potrafiłbym.

Milczenie przerywa ten monolog. Dostrzegam delikatne drżenie kącików twoich ust. _Nie umiem go dobrze opisać._ Staram się tylko zapamiętać, zachować w swoim Pałacu Myśli to drobne zawahanie między uśmiechem a spadaniem w dół.

Nawet gdybym chciał o nim zapomnieć, nie byłbym chyba w stanie tego zrobić.

Twój wzrok wciąż jest skupiony na punkcie w oddali. Od momentu, kiedy zbliżyłem się do ciebie, nie spojrzałeś na mnie ani razu.

Nagle pytanie pojawia się na końcu mojego języka, słodko-gorzkie, niepewne i...

-Czy ty się mnie boisz, John?

_To nie miało zaistnieć. Nie teraz. Muszę... powiedzieć coś więcej. On na to... zasługuje._

-Dobrze wiem, jaki jestem. Nieprzyjemny, obojętny, denerwujący, niedorzeczny, socjopatyczny... Określeń jest naprawdę wiele, nawet ja nie jestem w stanie przytoczyć wszystkich. To oczywiste, że... chciałbym nie czuć tego, co czuję. Powiedzieć coś, co cię uspokoi, załagodzi sytuację. Ale nie potrafię. Nie znajduję w sobie słów, które byłyby odpowiednie... Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę zrobić.

_Może gdybym odważył się złączyć nasze usta w pocałunku, to mógłbym odnaleźć sposób, by odkryć przed tobą to, co jest we mnie. Tak bardzo chciałbym móc scałować te drobne, przezroczyste łzy, które niepostrzeżenie pojawiły się i tkwią niczym błona na bielmie twojego oka. To byłaby próba pokazania tego, że możesz jednak czuć to samo, że twoja niepewność może być zniesiona przez takie gesty. Udowodniłbym ci, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy, słyszeć twoje słowa, każde z nich, cenniejsze od tysiąca innych, niedbale wydobytych głosek. Bo jesteś niezwykły, John. Jesteś niezwykły i to w twojej odmienności tkwi największa, najbardziej kontrastująca się względem otoczenia prawda i wrażliwość._

W końcu na mnie patrzysz. Pierwszy raz w życiu prawdziwie _zatapiam się _w twoim spojrzeniu. Dopiero po chwili zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że obejmujesz mnie ramieniem. Delikatny, ostrożny dotyk. W odpowiedzi jestem w stanie tylko oprzeć głowę o twój bark. Słyszę to niekontrolowane, ciche westchnienie.

Cały świat wokół nagle staje się jednym, zlanym i niewyraźnym obrazem.

Nic się nie skończyło, nic nie rozpoczęło, nic nie zostało rozwiązane.*

_calmwave pisze:_ Przepraszam za długą nieobecność. Muszę przyznać, że to było dość trudne, napisać ten rozdział. Czy osiągnęłam właściwy efekt-to już ocenicie sami.

*Annie Proulx, 'Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain'


	6. Chapter 6

Jeśli ktoś jeszcze szuka zakończenia tego fika:

s/11464050/1/What-is-a-soulmate-complete


End file.
